The Wizard of Song
In this nice movie, Marina is swept up in a tornado and lands in Oz. She needs to see the Wizard of Song so she can get home. But that could be very tricky, and she needs to be careful with the Bad Witch who attempts to trap her to steal her sparkly dancing sneakers. Will this Fresh Beat be stranded in Oz for the rest of her life? Let's help Marina get home to her friends! Plot The Fresh Beats are practicing for a concert when Marina gets hungry and decides to take a break. It then gets windy and Marina doesn't feel like going home. Marina finds wonderful shoes in a shoe store only to find out that the store is closed. Soon while in the Fresh Beats' car, she is blown in a tornado. Then Marina wakes up, finding herself in the Land of Oz. She meets Glinda the Good Witch and the Juniorkins. They sweetly welcome her and sing Another Perfect Day. Marina needs to get home to her friends. So Glinda tells her that she needs to see the Wizard of Song. Soon Marina meets the Bad Witch who comes to get the sparkly dancing shoes. But Glinda quickly transfers them to Marina's feet and forbids her to let the Bad Witch wear the shoes because they'll help Marina get to the Wizard. The Bad Witch then disappears. Marina has to skedaddle and see the Wizard right away. Glinda informs her to follow the Yellow Road. As Marina follows the Yellow Road, the Juniorkins sing Music Keeps Me Moving. On her way, Marina meets Scarecrow (Twist), Tin Woman (Kiki), and the Cowardly Lion (Shout). Scarecrow needs a brain, Tin Woman needs a heart, and Lion needs courage. Marina gets suspicious because they say phrases that her friends always say! Scarecrow says "Sweet", Tin Woman says "Kicking", and Lion says "Cool beans". The quartet walks along the Yellow Road as Marina tells them how they remind her of her friends. When they find cupcakes at the Bad Witch's hut, they stop for a snack. But Lion catches the Bad Witch trying to steal Marina's shoes. So they manage to run off. The quartet finds the Emerald City and go across a field of fluffy flower pillows until they fall asleep. The Bad Witch tries to get the shoes off Marina. Scarecrow tries to get Marina to wake up, but she is nonchalant. So Scarecrow manages to keep her, Lion, and Tin Woman awake with a pillow fight. The quartet starts pillow fighting and run off. The quartet finally reaches the Emerald City. The guard to the city wouldn't let them in unless they can entertain him. Tin Woman really wishes she had a heart so she can play her violin music beautifully. But she really does play her violin with emotion without even trying! The guard loves her music so much he starts crying which makes Tin Woman want to cry to. The Wizard of Song knows why they've come. But they need to bring two dozen cupcakes by five o'clock. So they have to head back to the Bad Witch's home. Marina is afraid to do so. Once the Bad Witch catches the group, she'll get Marina's shoes for sure. So Scarecrow and Lion try to trick the Bad Witch, but she finds out it's a joke. When Lion accidentally exposes where Marina is, the Bad Witch traps her with giant cupcakes on her feet, and Scarecrow couldn't pull her out. It turns out that the Bad Witch was misunderstood; she wanted the shoes to become a great dancer. She and the others become friends, and they help her make two dozen cupcakes. They got back to see the Wizard and find out he's just a guy. He tells Scarecrow, Tin Woman, and Lion had what they needed the whole time. The Bad Witch is a great dancer after all. But Kiki, Twist, and Shout are worried about Marina. She doesn't know how she can get home. Glinda arrives and says that Marina had the power all along. The magic was in the shoes. Marina can't wait to get home but is sad to say goodbye. So they sing So Fresh to Be Home before she has to leave. Finally the Bad Witch and the quartet have Then Glinda instructs Marina how to use the shoes. She closes her eyes, dances, and says "There's no band like the Fresh Beat Band". The whole thing was only a dream. Marina is seen in the Fresh Beats' car, still saying "There's no band like the Fresh Beat Band" in her sleep until she wakes up. She drives back to the Pizza Cafe and tells her friends what happened. Then she soon realizes she's still wearing the sparkly shoes! Cast * Twist/Scarecrow * Kiki/Tin Woman * Shout/Tin Man * Marina * The Lion * Glinda * Jason Mraz * Ms. Piccolo * Harper * Melody/Bad Witch * Reed/Felling * Muno * Foffa * Boorbre * Todde * Plex * DJ Lance Rock * The Junior Kids * The Junior Beats Similarities/Differences This is a little similar to the 1939 version of the Wizard of Oz although there are some differences. *Marina never accidentally killed another wicked witch when the Fresh Beats' car landed in Oz. *Marina didn't have a dog or a basket with her. *Marina almost didn't get hit in the head when she started dreaming. She fell asleep when the blue pillow flew in her face. *The Bad Witch didn't want to get back at Marina. She wanted to get the shoes off. *The Bad Witch didn't have a broomstick. *The Bad Witch wanted the shoes so she can be a great dancer, not to have power over Oz. *The Yellow Road wasn't in a spiral. There wasn't a red road either. *The Bad Witch didn't have any flying monkeys to capture Marina and steal the shoes. *Marina, Scarecrow, and Tin Woman didn't meet the Lion in a creepy forest. *The Lion didn't attack Marina, Scarecrow, and Tin Woman. They found him when they heard him singing. *Tin Woman never rusted. When Marina and Scarecrow found her, she was playing music on her violin. *The ruby slippers were replaced with sparkly magenta dancing shoes. *Marina wore a different dress from Dorothy when she landed in Oz although she didn't know how she got in it. *The Bad Witch just wanted to be a great dancer like Marina. *The Wizard didn't think of taking Marina home in a balloon. *Instead of clicking her heels and saying "There's no place like home", Marina danced and said "There's no band like the Fresh Beat Band". *Nobody found Marina asleep in the car. *Marina was still wearing the sparkly shoes she wore in the dream! Trivia Weekend Coming to Nickelodeon a brand new Fresh Beat Band,a brand new Wubbzy, a brand new iCarly, a brand new My Wife and Kids, a brand new Max and Ruby, a brand new Franklkn and Friends, a brand new Dora and a brand new Go Diego Go comin on Friday all summer along on Nick Songs *Another Perfect Day (The Juniorkins' welcome song to Marina) *Music Keeps Me Moving (The Yellow Road travelling song) *I Can Do Anything *Here For You *So Fresh to Be Home (Marina's goodbye/returning home song) *Great Day Category:Episodes